Különös kísérlet
by veronika55
Summary: Stein egy új kísérletet akar kipróbálni, de a kísérleti alanynak sajnos önkéntesnek kell lennie. Ekkor találkozik Spirittel... Figyelem: YAOI! SteinxSpirit


**Különös kísérlet**

Egyedül sétált az utcán, néhány háztömbnyire házától. A hó lassan hullani kezdett az égből. Kezeit mélyebbre nyomta a zsebébe. Látni lehetett rajta, hogy gondolatai távol vannak ettől a téli estétől. A szokásos őrült kifejezés is eltűnt az arcáról. Helyét átvette egy töprengő pillantás, amely még hozzáadott amúgy is komor külsejéhez. Cipői alatt ropogott a hó, amely a macskaköveket borította melyeken lépkedett.

Az utca túloldalán lévő bárból éppen kilépett egy vörös hajú halálkasza, ki mosolyogva még egy utolsót intett társainak. Zöld szemeivel körültekintett. A részegség összes nyoma eltűnt róla, mikor meglátta az összeöltött doktort, ahogy szomorúan tekergeti a fején lévő csavarját.

Stein mindenesetre észre se vette Spiritet és tovább folytatta gyászmenetét. Pár lépés után előhúzott egy cigarettát és szájába tette, nem törődve azzal a ténnyel, hogy nem gyújtotta meg. Néhány másodperc múlva tisztában volt azzal, hogy valaki mellette sétál. Mikor maga mellé pillantott, Spirit kérdő tekintetével találkozott és érezte, hogy hangulata kissé emelkedett.

"Stein, miért vagy itt?"kérdezte Spirit óvatosan, felkészülve arra, hogy menekül, ha a régi barátja elkezd őrültségeket beszélni.

Az őrült doktor mélyen sóhajtott és a hó belepte utcát kémlelte, "Őszintén? Magányosnak éreztem magamat."

Spirit pislogott és tanulmányozni kezdte a doktor rogyott testállását és a kopott kifejezést az arcán, "Hát, elég szarul nézel ki.", mormogta vigyorogva mikor meglátta, hogy Stein a szemét forgatva újra játszik a fején lévő csavarral.

"Hát az utóbbi időben gondom volt egy kísérlettel." mondta, elrejtve mosolyát mikor Spirit begörcsölt. "Nem kell félned, annak ellenére, hogy kísérleti alanyként fegyver kell, mert az alanynak teljesen szabad akaratúnak kell lennie." Stein összeráncolta a homlokát, és hagyja a kezét kiesni a zsebéből. „Teljesen lehetetlen találni valakit, aki hajlandó lenne odaadni magát a tudományért"

Spirit felhorkant "Csodálkozom miért..."

Befordultak egy utcasarkon és csendben sétáltak egymás mellett, lépteik teljes összhangban voltak miközben ballagtak. Kellemes csend borult föléjük, ahogy a kísérlet felett töprengtek, végül Spirit törte meg csendet."Milyen fajta kísérletről van szó?"

"Hajlandó lennél részt venni benne?" kérdezte Stein és szemében izgalom csillant fel.

"Nem! Csak tudni akartam miről van szó!" zihálta Spirit és szemei egyre tágabbak lettek.

Stein egy kicsit lassított és oldalra biccentette a fejét. "Kíváncsi vagyok arra, hogy fegyver és mester képesek-e ugyan azt érezni. Ez csak egy egyszerű kísérlet és csak olyat foglal magába, amit történetesen szeretsz csinálni"

Spirit pislogott "Ivásra gondolsz? Vagy egy beszélgetésre Makával? "

"Nem, azt minden hülye képes megtenni, bár te azt az utolsót még mindig nem tudod tökéletesen" válaszolta fáradtan Stein.

Spirit duzzogott és lassan vánszorgott régi mestere után "Akkor miből áll a kísérlet?"

"Közösülés." válaszolta Stein egyszerűen.

Eltartott egy pár percig, míg a vörös hajú férfi felfogta miről is van szó, mert a fejében még mindig szilárdan volt rögzítve a szikék, sebek és a fájdalom képe. Párat pislogott és tátott szájjal bámult a doktorra, "Úgy érted, meg akarsz baszni egy fegyvert!"

"Őszintén szólva, igen..." sóhajtott Stein, megigazítva összeöltött köpenyét. Üresen bámult ezüst haja alól a földre "Tehát el tudod képzelni, hogy teljesen lehetetlen találni egy hajlandó alanyt."

Spirit egy kis bűnbánatot érzett, de rögtön elásta ezt az érzést magában. "Uhmmm...mit kéne annak a személynek tennie?"

Stein kuncogott és rágyújtott a cigarettájára "Semmi különöset, csak alulról..."

"Ki lenne felül?" kérdezte Spirit és kíváncsisága kezdett nagyobb lenni az elővigyázatánál..

"Persze hogy én" felelte Stein. Befordultak még egy sarkon és Stein háza előtt találták magukat. "Bejössz egy teára? Ne félj, nem keverek bele semmit, hisz az alanynak hajlandónak kell lennie szabad akaratából." emlékeztette Stein a halálkaszát, aki épp úgy nézett ki, hogy ordítva elrohan.

A doktor fordított még egyet a csavaron és mosolyogva kinyitotta az ajtót, mikor látta, hogy Spitit csendben követi. Nem hazudott, mikor azt állította, hogy magányosnak érzi magát, ezért a másik férfi társasága komolyan jólesett neki. Szintúgy nem hazudott, amikor azt mondta, hogy nem kever semmit a teájába, mert az alanynak sajnos önkéntesnek kellet lennie.

Együtt ültek az összevarrt díványon és kellemetlen csendbe burkolództak, miközben mindketten ugyanazon a dolgon gondolkodtak. Spirit volt mesterét bámulta egész idő alatt és az az apró bűntudat növekedni kezdett benne, ahogy figyelte Stein komor arcát. Mélyen sóhajtott és letette az üres csészét az asztalra. Már előre utálva magát megszólalt, "Azt hiszem... mármint azt gondolom, hogy nem bánnám... de semmi sebek, rendben?"

Stein kábultan bámult volt fegyverére "Úgy érted, megcsinálod?"

Spirit motyogott valamit, de miután látta a doktor felragyogott arcát, sóhajtva válaszolt "Ja, biztos... mármint persze megcsinálom"

A szürke hajú férfi szomorú arca egyszeribe egy óriási vigyorra változott, feltárva így igazi jellemét. "Végre! Egy önkéntes alany!" Stein letette pohárját az asztalra, talpra ugrott és kézen fogva magával húzta Spiritet is. Spirit azonnal megbánta a döntését, de a lelke mélyén, igaz hogy csak a leges legmélyén, izgatott volt attól az elképzeléstől, hogy lefekszik Steinnel. Ez volt az egyik legtitkosabb titka melyről senki sem tudott. A doktor elöl ballagott és a halálkasza önkéntesen követte, minden egyes lépéssel növekedett az izgalma. Steinnek igaza volt...végre!

Mire a hálószobába értek és a doktor becsukta az ajtót, Spirit elvesztette az összes akarat erejét, amelyet az évek során felhalmozott magában és az ezüsthajú férfit az ajtónak lökte és türelmetlenül csókolni kezdte. Felnyögött az elképesztő íztől, mely elárasztotta az elméjét.

Stein azonnal reagált, megfogta a vörös hajú férfi csuklóját és visszacsókolt. Megharapta Spirit alsó ajkát, hogy több hozzáférést kapjon, amit a másik készségesen nyújtott. Nyelvével lassan fedezte fel a másikat és élvezte Spirit ízét, mely sörnek, teának volt a keveréke és még valaminek, amivel csak a volt halálkaszája rendelkezik. Kezei lefele vándoroltak a másik testen és megmarkolták a feneket, minek következtében a vörös hajú belenyögött a csókba.

Spirit halkan többért könyörgött, fejét hátra vetette és hangosan nyögött mikor a nadrágján keresztül a bejárata feszegetve lett a másik férfitól. Érezte, hogy arca égni kezd a szenvedélytől és sóvárgástól mikor lerántotta Stein válláról a laborköpenyét, mely tompa puffanással a földön végzett.

Stein előre kezdett lépkedni míg Spirit lába nem találkozott az ágy szélével minek következtében mind ketten a szürke összeöltött lepedőn találták magukat. Pár elmosódott pillanat után ruha nélkül feküdtek egymáson levegő után kapkodva. Egyikük sem tudta honnét jön ez az őrült szenvedély és vágy, de ebben a pillanatban egyiküket sem érdekelte. A doktor keze végigsimított Spirit vékony és sebhelyes testén, végigfuttatva nyelvét a kis hegeken melyeket ő hagyott rajta. Érezte, hogy az alatta lévő test belebizsereg ezekbe az érintésekbe.

Spirit utánozta ezeket az érintéseket, ujjait végigfuttatta a durva egyenetlen öltéseken, melyek az őrült tudós saját testét is borították. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy Stein az övé lesz, még ha csak pár pillanatra. A vörös hajú felnyögött és kezei az ezüst hajba kúsztak, közelebb húzta magához a doktort és így még egy forró csókba forrtak össze ajkaik.

Nyelveik ütköztek és mindketten felnyögtek. Stein lehajolt és ágyékuk összedörzsölődött, minek következtében ereikben vágy kezdett áramolni.

A doktor kicsit lejjebb tolódott és Spirit lábai között helyezkedett el, kezeit az alanya merevedésére téve.

"A-ah!" Spirit levegő után kapkodott, és a szürke paplanba kapaszkodott. Szemeit lecsukta, ahogy Stein vétkes keze továbbra is kényeztette, heves gyönyör hullámokat küldve így végig testén,

"Oh, istenem...Stein…"

Az ezüsthajú doktor mosolygott mikor kezei az éjjeli asztalára kúsztak ahonnét egy kis tubust húztak elő. Az alanyba szárazon akart behatolni, de Spirit ... vele más volt a helyzet… Éppen kezére nyomta az átlátszó folyadékot mikor a halálkasza megállította. Spirit felült, szemei még mindig félig zárva voltak a vágytól, mikor a tubus tartalmát a saját kezébe vette. Mosolygott és kezei Stein merevedésére siklottak ahol kezdték szétkenni a csúszós, hideg folyadékot.

Stein beleharapott az alsó ajkába, hogy visszatartson egy nyögést. Spirit kezei pontosan tudták, hogy hol kell alkalmazni enyhe nyomás, és hogy hol vannak a gyenge pontjai… Átkozottul jó csinálta ...

Mikor Spirit kezei befejezték tevékenységüket a halálkasza visszaesett az ágyba lábait kissé széttárva.

Stein még jobban széttárta őket és Spirit fölé kerekedett, elvesztette az összes türelmét, két ujját belecsúsztatta a meleg barlangba és gyorsan feszítette. Nem volt valami könnyű dolga, mert vágyát táplálta az alatta nyöszörgő és könyörgő kísérleti alanya.

"Kérlek, kérlek, hagyd abba...nekem te kellesz Stein…!"

Ezek a szavak mérgező mézként hatottak a doktorra, ujjait rögtön kivette, de egy ideig még eljátszott velük a másik bejáratánál, ezzel még megduplázva Spirit könyörgéseit és édes nyögdéseléseit.

Stein érezte saját fájdalmasan lüktető vágyát és lassan a vörös hajú kaszába hatolt. "S-Spirit…" beburkolta a szűk, meleg ... Egy pár fájdalmasan hosszúnak tűnő pillanat után tövig benne volt.

Spirit zihált és beleborzongott a fájdalmas érzésbe mely keresztülnyilallt testén, pillanatok múlva hangtalanul könyörgött ezért az édes fájdalomért.

Stein lehajolt és harapdálni kezdte a vörös hajú nyakát, míg nem kezdett a sebből vér szivárogni. A doktor megvárta, míg a vörös folyadék végig csurog a meztelen háton és csak utána nyalta le...milyen édes... Spirit belereszketett az érintésbe...

Stein érezte, ahogy a vágy szétterjed testében, mint valami méreg. Soha az életében még nem érzett ilyesfajta birtoklási vágyat valaki iránt, meg akarta hódítani, meg akarta jelölni tudatni az egész világgal, hogy Spirit az övé, de várjunk csak...Spirit mindig is az övé volt...mennyire is utálta amikor Maka anyja elvitte tőle az ő drága társát! Spirit az övé volt! Az ÖVÉ!

A halálkasza sikított, amikor Stein könyörtelenül beléhatolt. Neki ez már túl sok volt! "Stein! É-én már nem bírom...mindjárt! AH!" teste ívben megfeszült és visszaesett az ágyra. A vakító élvezet hullámokban járta át testét és elméjét. Szeme még mindig csukva volt az orgazmustól és érezte, ahogy hasáról patakokban csurog le a fehér folyadék.

Stein sem bírta már tovább, még egy utolsó lökés és beleélvezett Spiritbe. Az ezüsthajú doktor lefeküdt társa mellé és megölelte.

A halálkasza még mindig nehezen lélegzett mikor hozzábújt a doktorhoz. Fejét az ezüsthajú vállára támasztotta, "Ez..elképesztő volt.." Morogta mielőtt átadta volna magát az álomnak.

Stein felemelte a szemöldökét és mosolygott "Elképesztő? Szerintem ez annál valamivel jobb volt... "

A következő reggel mikor Spirit felébredt egyedül volt. Erősen kellet gondolkoznia, hogy eszébe jusson, hogy mi is történt múlt éjszaka. Elpirult mikor eszébe jutott az a mindent elhengerlő vágy, amit akkor érzett, egyszeribe Steint kezdte keresni tekintetével. Természetesen nem találta sehol. A halálkasza próbálta elnyomni magában azt az elsöprő szomorúságot, amit érzett, "Persze hogy nincs itt, hisz ez neki nem volt több egy kísérletnél..." Óvatosan felállt, kezdte magára venni ruháit és próbálta nem észrevenni a fájdalmat mely a fenekébe nyilallt minden hirtelenebb mozdulatnál. Kinyitotta az ajtót és besétált a nappaliba, ahol egy csésze gőzölgő teával találta magát szemben.

" Gondoltam ez jól jön..." mondta Stein, miközben pötyögtetett valamit a számítógépébe.

Spirit szótlanul ült le a másik férfi mellé a kanapéra, ügyelve arra, hogy egy feleslegesen fájdalmas mozdulatot se tegyen. Csendben nézte a képernyőt és néha-néha belekortyolt a teájába.

Stein észrevette fegyvere kíváncsiságát és mosolygott magában " A tegnapi kísérletet dokumentálom. Nyilvánvalóan, mikor sexeltünk a lélek hullámaink összekapcsolódtak, de éppen leakadtam. Nem tudom leírni az ízedet...annyira egyedi..." tűnődött zavartan a doktor.

"Hát..talán akkor szükséged van még egy próbára.." suttogta halkan Spirit és nem merte elhinni, hogy lenne ennyi szerencséje.

"Nos, egy igazi kísérlethez több vizsgálat kell." válaszolta Stein. Elmentette a munkáját és kikapcsolta a gépet. "Sőt, azt hiszem, szükségem lesz még sok-sok vizsgálatra ... de persze a kérdés az, hogy hajlandó-e az alany."

Spirit szája megrándult, s letette a csésze teát, "Nagyon szívesen, hidd el."

Stein kezét a mellette ülő férfi vállára tette és közelebb húzta magához, "az jó, mert tőlem már nem szabadulsz soha többé"

"Remélem is... ", felelte Spirit és megcsókolta mesterét

**Vége**


End file.
